veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Messenger
Find out what happened to a messenger carrying a letter mentioned in Victor's diary. Getting the Quest This quest is only available to Scarlett if she is a member of the Net of the Mask guild. As a member of the guild, Scarlett can speak Aeris in the Net of the Mask guildhall after collecting Victor's diary as part of The Net of the Mask quest. Aeris will read the diary entry about Victor wanting to intercept a messenger, and suggest Scarlett find out what happened to the messenger. Prerequisites Scarlett must have joined the Net of the Mask guild. * The Net of the Mask - This quest is an initiation into the Net of the Mask guild. Scarlett will obtain Victor's diary, which Aeris will decode. Scarlett will need the Unworldly Clutch mental skill in order to complete this quest. Aeris will suggest that if Scarlett's powers aren't strong enough yet, she should make our way into the Old Cathedral in the Inner City via the Inner City Catacombs. (Scarlett will find a Gateway Idol there to grant her the Unworldly Clutch.) The Quest Scarlett should go to the Southern Bay and find the body of the missing messenger there. Fulfilling the Quest First, if Scarlett hasn't already done so, she should go into the Inner City Catacombs and travel to the Old Cathedral, where she will find a Gateway Idol where she can learn the Unworldly Clutch mental skill. She will need that to get the missing letter from the ghost of the lost messenger. Scarlett will need to get back to the South Shore. The quickest way is through the Outer City. If she previously completed the How to Move Rocks quest, she can use the bridge to get back to the Windmill Tavern and go back down the stairway to the beach. If she didn't complete the How to Move Rocks quest, then the road is still blocked and she will have to go back down through the Water Gateway and get Hengfisk the fisherman to give her a ride back to the beach. (Luckily, Hengfisk and his boat will simply wait wherever Scarlett last disembarked.) (If Scarlett waits until much later in the story, once she can use the Gondolas, she can use the nearest Gondola to go directly to the Southern Bay much more quickly.) At the Southern Bay, she will find the skeleton of the dead messenger on the southern beach, back against the cliff, at the very edge of the ruins (click on map to enlarge.) She should use The Passage to see the ghost of the messenger, which will automatically invoke the Unworldly Clutch passive skill to give her the missing letter. Scarlett should take the letter back to Aeris at the Net of the Mask guildhall. * Note: Make sure that you have all three mental skills, ( The Passage, The Whisper, and Unworldly Clutch.) So don't forget to go to the Arsenal District Chapel, as well as the Inner City cathedral to acquire them from Benedict. Otherwise, it won't work. (Unlike other guild quests, where Scarlett must request work from the guild master, Net of the Mask quests seem to lead one to another.) Reward Another guild quest. Add 300 points to Scarlett's Experience. No change to her Reputation. Related Quests * Forest Hut Secret - This is the next quest that will be suggested by the letter found in this quest. Scarlett should go back to San Pasquale and visit the Forest Hut to speak with the ghost of Tarka Gor. Category:Quest Category:Net of the Mask quest